Best Friends With Dan Howell
by Flirtatious Fantasy Fiction
Summary: Living with your bestfriends Dan and Phil is tough. Dan's dating Daisy, your enemy and you HATE IT. Wait does this mean you're jealous, but you and Dan are just mates right? Well somethings changed and now you realize you've fallen head over heels for your besfriend.. Written by Sam.


Hello! It's Sam. Request if you want more of the story. I already have it written and didn't want to make it too long for you all so I put it in parts. I hope you like it! Its about Dan Howell aka Danisnotonfire aka the most hottest guy ever aka our future husbands and (y/n).

* * *

Part 1:

You walk into your apartment, carrying food you just brought for the three of you. It was strangly quiet except music was playing lightly in the lounge room. You walk in and see your bestfriend Dan making out with his blonde haired bimbo girlfriend. You drop the food you were holding, making a loud noise. You swear as one of the cans lands on your toe, jumping on a spot yelling "oh fuck me god and call me virgin mary" faking a cry. They jump back startled and stare at you.

"Hello" you say awkwardly. Dan smiles looking down at his lap while she stares disgusted.

"Hi (y/n)" she replys quick like a whip. Her eyes burning into yours.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to stay for dinner but I see you've already eaten" you say with a stern face raising an eyebrow.

"I thought I could smell calories" she replyed.

You fake a smile, picking up the bags "Mmm and I thought I could smell slut".you reply turning and continuing to the kitchen to put the food away. Her face scrunched into a unimpressed and offended frown.

Dans mouth dropped.

"Hey lets be nice" rubbing her arm for comfort, but trying to hold in a laugh.

You and her had never gotten along. She was your enemy and he dates her. It pisses you off. You don't like Dan, him and you are just to much of the same person. It would start fights and he never goes for girls like you, he always goes for the human barbie as an example of whats in the next room.

Phil walks in giving a smile and looking in the fridge.

"D'you see barbie in there?" You ask Phil sitting on the contour.

He laughs and replys with "yes, and you need to learn to be nice (y/n). Want tea?" Smiling.

"No, I don't like her. Shes an idiot and yes, yes of course I would" you raise your voice slightly.

"Whats wrong with her? Shes nice"

"Whats wrong with her? Whats wrong with her? Were do I even start!" You say frustrated and angry. Not at phil but at the bimbo bomshell in the next room.

"She stole my boyfriend, she calls me fat and names when you guys ain't in the fucking room and shes dating one of my bestfriends!" You continue breathing heavily.

"You're bestfriend, who you love…" Phil smiled giving you the tea.

"Phillip! No, what? I don't know what you mean. I love Dan as a brother but nothing else" you studder.

"Don't lie to me Miss (y/l/n)" he sipped his tea, his eyes glowing at you.

You sat there shocked. Your feelings mixed up. Okay maybe you did like Dan, only a little, but he and you would never date, you thought.

"Phil he's with her, she pretty and skinny and probably good at sex which sucks, she may be an awful bitch who needs to be dragged back to hell but he's with her. What do I have going? I'm grotesque looking, I'm not skinny in the slightest, I'm weird and no guy will ever like me because they would be embarrassed to be seen with me" you had a suddern out burst.. and tearing up, 'why were you crying?' you thought.

Phils face saddened, he grabbed tissues and walked over to you. Bringing you into a big bear hug, he kissed you on the forehead.

"Woman, for one you are drop dead gorgeous and any guy would be lucky to have you! Plus who gives a shit that you're not skick thin, you have curves and are beautiful the way you are okay?-" you nod into his chest. Hearing Phil tell you these things made you feel wanted. he always knew how to cheer you up.

"Being weird is what everyone loves about you, including me. You're cool, you play games with us and you're amazing at them, which kind of sucks because I can never beat you-" you sniffled a laugh and he placed his hands on your arms looking at you in the eyes.

"Embarrassed with you being around? Psst, whatever, girl you're the life of the party" he clicked his fingers in a 'Z' formation.

"Wow that was weird, I'm never doing that again" he laughed.

You laughed again, you felt much better with his pep talk.

"Thank you" you smiled. He smiled back.

You got off the contour and walked to wash your face in the sink.

Dan and Daisy walked in, eyeing you out Dan saw your red, raw face.

"Oh my god whats wrong?" He asked walking to you quickly.

"Nothing, I just fell over" you replied not looking him in the eyes.

He grabbed your arms gently just like Phil did, and examined you.

"Are you alright? What happened? Do you need anything?" A worried look plastered on his face.

You break free from his arms, walking out of the room with a simple "I'm alright".

Dad stood confused and hurt.

His girlfriend even more hurt that he left her side for you.

Dinner was awkward. After you made a great spaghetti and meatballs you served it up and sat down at the dinning table you guys rarely ever used if you didn't have guests.

You ate quickly, but not as fast as Dan and Phil. It was always a race for you guys. Dan was talking about a new game as his pressious Daisy payed no attention just picking at her food. She most likey thought you poisoned it, but you already thought about doing it and worked out you wouldn't be able to put her body anywhere.

You smiled at your thought, of course you knew you sounded like a crazy bitch but you really didn't like her.

"So hows your food Daisy?" You asked, fingers interlocked under your chin as your elbows sat on the table.

"A bit bland" she replyed straight forward.

You smiled. The boys stopped talking and looked to you.

"I was thinking it was a tad that way too, thanks for being honest" you replyed friendly.

"You're welcome" she snarled. "just tell me when you want any hair tips, not looking so healthy latley"

You snapped. You can't let her walk all over you.

"Thanks for that, I'm sure to take your advise. So if anytime I want to smother my face in makeup and look like a carrot cake I'll be sure to ask you About that too?" You smile.

Dan spoke up, "okay thats enough of that lets go watch some TV Daisy"

"yeah (y/n) can you come help me with editing?" Phil asked coughing awkwardly.

You collected all the plates and put them in the sink. Because you cooked the boys would clean the plates later.

You storm up the stairs as you hear a giggle errupt from the lounge room.

You had to help Phil, to get Dan off your mind.


End file.
